The 100th Hunger Games (UNDERLORD'S VERSION)
The 100th Hunger games is a Hunger Games and the Fourth Quarter Quell. It was made by Underlord1271. The Quell The President picked up a piece of paper. "The quarter quell for this year states, that as a reminder it was You who stood Together as one to rebel against the Glory of Panem.. That Every Reaped Tribute will have their Remaining Family put into the Games with them on a Alliance. In the end of the games, the whole remainder of the Family may win" Tributes There is a total of 135 '''Tributes in the games, making it One of the biggest in the History of The Hunger Games. The Games Day One Bloodbath A Total of 47 was killed in the Bloodbaths. This is the most in the History of THG, and the deaths were very favored in the Capitol. (88 Tributes) Post-Bloodbath The careers set up near the cornucopia (the remainder were : Craig,Osiris, Beejee, Ki'ra, D14F, D14F, D14F, D14M, Cellius, Hannah, Larm, Lerm, Leme, Katrius, John, Aquila, Claudius, Agrippa, Trend, Chris, Line, Kyle, Glitter, Glam, generating '''25 total Careers, leaving 63 Non-Careers) Aquilla, D14M, D14F Craig, Osiris, Beejee and Leme hunted down 4 Tributes. An additional 6 Cannons were heard that day. In total, there had been 57 Deaths (78 Tributes Remain) Day Two Eventually, Chris, Celsus, and Craig decided to kill the Grandmothers / Grandfathers in the Career pack, as they considered it too bulky. They killed the D14M, D14M, and John. No careers killed their grandparents, yet they all agreed to it. This resulted in 22 Careers left. In the day, a Alliance of the District 0 Tributes that were still alive (Jack, Luke, and Brett Rent aswell as Melanie Cirius and her brother, John) formed a alliance with the D15 Tributes (D15M, D15M, D15M, D15M, D15M, D15F, D15F, D15F, D15F, aswell as Harlon who is the only surviving member of his family). This made 14 Tributes in a alliance. They found eachother and formed a fight. It lasted 14 minutes, but ended in 12 Careers Dead and All but Three of the D0/15 alliance. This made '''52 '''Tributes. The survivors were Melanie, Jack, and Craig Lawn. In the Meantime The next 5 days passed with only 8 Deaths (44 Tributes left), rather stale for the Number of tributes. As such, a Feast with enormous ammountages of supplies were held. Craig went and stocked up with supplies, but was killed by a Career. 43 Tributes remain (92 Dead) Day 8 The gamemakers sent in a Poisonous Rain, Which swiftly moved through the arena yet seriously poisoned and burned with it's droplets. This killed '''7 '''Tributes (99 Dead, 36 Remain) Day 9 The D11F (D11F's Grandmother) Died of age in her sleep, making her the 100th Dead. 35 Remain. Day 10 Mutts were released and killed off most careers except Leme, Beejee and Cellius. Cellius killed Leme and Beejee in their sleep, making him the Only Remaining Career. (8 Dead). Additionally, 4 Non-Careers were murdered, making 12 Dead. (23 Tributes Remain) Day 11 The arena flooded most of the borders of the arena, hence making it Smaller. This drowned Eight Tributes (15 Left) and forced them closer together. This generated Cellius to kill 2 more, yet be killed.(18 Deaths) Five Tributes Remain (D11M, Melanie, Jack, D7M, and D7M) Day 12 The two district 7 Tributes find and murder the D11M, however he killed One (3 Remaining). Melanie and Jack fell in love, and knew it was hopeless. They waited 2 weeks as they couldnt find the D7M. Day 26 Finally, they had found and killed the D7M after the arena forced them into the cornucopia via flooding. They drew straws and, after Melanie won, Jack kissed her goodbye and stabbed himself. Melanie won (134 Tributes Killed) After the games Melanie won her games at 16, and was known as the "Miracle Victor" due to the Enormous luck required to win these games. She was mentored by Mike Runs. Mike called it the "Bloodiest ever games", and Melanie has PTSD and is slightly unstable from the events of the games. She has no family left, due to the games and swore she would only love Jack and never had children, ensuring the end of the Cirius family at some point (She is currently 21 by the 105th Games) Category:Quarter Quell Category:Hunger Games Category:Underlord1271